powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Law Manipulation
The power to manipulate law. Sub-power of Omniarch and Causality Manipulation. Variation of Personal Domain. Opposite to Crime Manipulation. Also Called *Rule Manipulation Capabilities The user can create, rewrite, redefine, delete, apply and generally manipulate any law which affects anyone and everyone as the user sees fit, allowing them to decide what happens under which conditions. The user can create a law where one can only kill a person by removing their head; create a law where everyone and anyone that wears pink has three lives in their general area; or make it a law that combat must done with one tossing a die to decide what action to perform or providing that one must say where they are attacking and when they do so. The user creates any law they see fit or changes the entire concept of an existing law. High-level users can also delete, rewrite and re-define any of the fundamental laws of existence and can affect any area and anyone they choose. Applications *Banishment *Binding *Cartoon Physics *Chaos Inducement - by removing all law in area *Coercion - physically, spiritually and mentally force others to obey your commands *Concept Manipulation - Control Laws governing Concepts. *Criteria Manipulation *Judgement Manipulation *Law Creation *Law Erasure *Law Inducement *Law Immunity *Law Intuition *Logic Manipulation **Logic Mandate *Order Manipulation(Using laws manipulate order in anything.) *Paradox Inducement - by setting contradictory rules *Personal Domain - essentially *Physical Law Erasure *Physical Law Immunity *Physical Law Manipulation *Physics Manipulation *Reality Rejection Deny specific actions, such as violence, the use of weapons, powers, etc *Reality Warping - for organizing purposes only *Right Manipulation *Rule Bending/Living Anomaly/Cheating *Rule Compensation *Universal Principle Manipulation Techniques *'Abate': To nullify any "law" or action (High-Level User Only) *'Crime': To set a type of "counter" on rule breaker for each offense and punishment which can applied. *'Imprison': A punishment to those with a record of "crime" or who break a law which restrains the target in a way or any law to nullify all actions in a area and prevent entering or leaving said area. *'Judgement': Targets, within a selected area, anyone who enters or is in the selected area; will take negative/positive effect at the moment the law comes into effect as a punishment. (High-Level User Only) *'Justice': To use power in set time in set area and extend/shorten time limit and length of area at will to mislead the opponent as to set range/duration. *'Punishment': To apply an effect when the absolute law is disobeyed; will have "crime" on record unless stated otherwise. Associations *Absolute Law Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Censorship Manipulation *Crime Manipulation *Government Manipulation *Obedience Manipulation *Obligation Manipulation *Omniarch *Ownership Manipulation *Personal Domain Limitations *May be limited in range and possibly in duration; subverted with proper planning. *Rules may backfire if the user isn't cautious. *May only affect an area centered on the user. *Opponents with Physical Law Immunity may be able to resist the user's power. *Unless user is careful, they may end up leaving exploitable loopholes. *Users laws may be bypassed or broken by users of Rule Bending, Living Anomaly, and Cheating. *User is powerless against users of Rule Transcendence. Know users *Odin (Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier) *Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *Glory of the First Council (DC Comics) *Judge (Final Fantasy Tactics 1 & 2) *Judgemaster Cid Randell (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) *The Charred Council (Darksiders) *Willow Rosenberg (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer) *Shiroe (Log Horizon) *Principality (Valkyrie Crusade) *Magic Users (A Veterinarian in Another World) *Hadou Gods (Dies Irae/Kajiri Kamui Kagura) *God (Tokyo Babel) *Mio Takamiya (Date A Live) Known Objects *Bellanax (Arkwell Academy series) Gallery File:Willow_Energy.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer) Odin Fortissimo.jpg|Odin (Fortissimo) can create and rewrite laws of reality. File:2618690-545047-living_tribunal_2_(1).jpg|Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) Principality_H.png|Principality (Valkyrie Crusade) the absolute upholder of law and order. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Rare power